Kobayashi Ohta
Description Biography Personality Homeworld Relation(s) - Rival of Noland Abrams, Love interest of Ada Zul/Zuru, (?) The Story So Far Ohta is mining. Suddenly, a huge quake hits that causes a cave in. He heads through the mines and finds that the quake was caused by the crash-landed ENIS, taken down in a battle between the pilot, Professor Yuan Nomos, and Noland Abrams. The professor, who thought he was going to die alone, begins laughing even as he bleeds, because here's someone who he can make into a pilot. He talks Ohta into the machine and sets the coordinates so it heads to Project ENIS, his final act and as a way of saying "FUCK YOU" to the lions in passing. As Ohta and ENIS head for Project ENIS HQ, they're intercepted by Noland. The two fight, but Ohta is able to scrape out a win. This allows Ohta to escape, exhausted, and is also the start of Noland's obsession with defeating ENIS. Discussion/Ideas/Etc. Miner, right place, right time, etc. Needs expansion. ---- (DISTILLED FROM THE Aug. 7-8 story THREAD. incomplete) Ohta was a young worker in a mine before his adventure began. His destiny was changed forever when his planet was pulled into the conflict between the FAP and the nefarious Lion Empire. He is rescued from falling rubble by an old man in a giant Super Robot with drills everywhere. The doctor attempts to fight whatever monster is attacking (Possibly Noland in his Pre-A-NL mech w/ Tul-Bawks attachment) but he is not courageous enough to use his own creation correctly and is slain. With his dying breath, he tells the young man to pilot ENIS with courage and resolve. In the ensuing battle, Ohta confronts Noland and, using his superior hotblood, defeats him.(See Noland Abrams's page) From then on, he becomes allied (Either directly or indirectly) with the FAP and fights the Lion's evil mecha. ---- What is Ohta's planet like? Is it the planet of origin for his species, or some sort of colony world? *If it's a planet of origin, it would probably be much like Earth, with long-established governments, a high level of technology and a non-hostile environment. -I presume that this isn't so, since Earth is mentioned as the headquarters of the C.U.M. manufacturing concern. *If it's a colony planet, we can play around with some more stuff. -Has it been colonized for a long or a short period of time? -How far is it from the home planet? -Is the planet hostile to human life in some way, such as higher gravity, extremes of temperature, increased tectonic activity, etc (perhaps requiring bioengineering/genetic modifications such as greater strength, endurance, etc.)? -What is the political & social structure like? Frontier town, corporate facility, penal colony? -What is the mindset of its people? Tough survivalists, beaten-down defeatists, anarchists, corporate drones? -What makes the planet special? A substance not found anywhere else? Specific conditions required to manufacture something? -What are the available resources? Tech level, metals, fuels, certain machines, etc. Obviously, this would affect not only Ohta's physical abilities, personality & background, but of those around him as well. tl;dr 'Our planet's badass, so everyone on it's badass too' effect. ---- Ohta hails from an outlying minng colony that has found itself near the front lines of the FAP/Lion war. The colony was founded by the Corporate Union Mechanics to take advantage of the large mineral resources of the planet and it's reletively mild climate. Compared to Earth, the colony world (needs a name) is quite arid, with large tracks of grassland and scrub desert, broken by shallow seas and mountains. Despite this, the atmosphere and climate is suitable for human habitation, with only a +0.04 increase in planetary mean gravity (PMG) over Earth. The colonists themselves are mostly (60%) mining employees of the CUM, who moved to the colony with their families. The relative isolation and small population of the colony (only a few sizable communities in close range of each other) has lead to a close-knit, self-reliant people who value hard work, guts and support of the community. *Think sort of a Wild West/Colonial feel; technology is widespread, but nothing fancy - Things are built to last. Vehicles and equipment have a sort of beat up look about them from years of use and abuse.* ---- Character Motivation The main question is what motivates Ohta to fight. What fuels his hot-bloodedness? Is it a desire to protect humanity? A wish to free his home from the Lion's conquest? Is he fighting to save Ada Zul from the clutches of her heartless creator? This has to be answered. Category:Character Category:FAP Category:Human Category:Project E.N.I.S.